


misson failed

by orphan_account



Series: keith-centric what-ifs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Family Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Kid Keith (Voltron), Naxzela (Voltron), No Smut, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), What Was I Thinking?, What-If, im sorry, sorta - Freeform, this was just in my drafts, thx boo, voltron what ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: read tags please owo
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Matt Holt & Keith
Series: keith-centric what-ifs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987123
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. what he thought was right

For any other person, this would've been a very, very sticky situation. However, for Keith Kogane, it was a piece of cake. The decision was set. Why think about this when Keith already knew the result of this mission? Why risk the rest of his family's life when all he had to do was risk his own? They had lives ahead of them, whereas Keith. Keith had barely just found himself. And for some weird reason, he felt he was ready, born for this. As if he was made just for this. He knew it sounded sappy, but it felt genuinely right. 

_Victory or Death_

"Keith...what do you think you're doing?"

_Matt_

"Matt...just-just tell them I love them"

"Keith-no what're you doing? Are you _mental?_ Don-Don't do that!"

Keith smiled to himself, yes...yes he was. He was mental. Mental for ever thinking people would love him...mental for saying he wasn't alone...mental for thinking people actually cared.

But it didn't matter anymore. Keith Kogane was mental, and he was fucking proud of it.

"'eith! Keith! Do you hear me? Stop! Turn back! You're going to fucking kill yourself!

With that last comment, Keith was done. He switched off his comms and set his eyes on the bomb. 

he aimed for the shield. he was going to do this. even if he was to die.

He mentally thanked his friends, they had been the only family he had ever had. He thanked the blade, they had really made Keith feel like a hero. He thanked his mom whom he didn't really know, but he still loved her. He thanked his father, who was a hero to everyone. Most importantly, he thanked himself, he knew it was a bit selfish of him, but he was allowed to be selfish in these moments. Keith thanked himself for putting up with people leaving him, abandoning him, mistreating him, degrading him. He put up with all of it. And to Keith, he bloody-well deserved a pat on the back for that.

He was satisfied.

As his life flashed before his eyes, for the first time in his life Keith Kogane was finally satisfied.

And that was enough for him.

Enough.


	2. he thought they were right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds himself reflecting on his life...and meets a certain someone in the process. Gosh, I nearly cried during this. Hope you enjoy!

Keith knew he was fading, he could feel it. To be honest, it felt nothing like what had imagined it to be. He thought he'd feel numb, slowly fading out of consciousness, however it was quite the opposite. 

Instead, he was hit with a wave of euphoria - it was numb, yes, but it was a good type of numb. It was like he was just in this abyss that had no pain, or hurting. He felt like he was being _**rewarded.**_

Keith smiled to himself he _was_ being rewarded. Finally. 

He hadn't expected anything after that, he didn't think he needed anything else. He was happy and content. Finally earning his well-deserved rest. 

But this 'abyss' had other plans. 

Suddenly, a rush of memories flooded through him, the memories of pain and abandonment no longer there, being replaced by memories of warmth and belonging. 

Memories of him learning how to play cricket with his dad, or stargazing late nights when both of them couldn't sleep. 

Memories of Keith and his hero, Shiro, riding their hoverbikes in the desert, playing video games and trying new foods.

Memories of the team, the people he called family, spending their free time binge-watching space shows or munching on alien sweets Hunk had baked a few hours prior.

Memories of the blades. How they had so kindly taken Keith under their wing and made Keith feel like he finally belonged somewhere. They had made him become a better fighter and taught him how sometimes life isn't always about surviving. 

These people had all been so good to him, had listened to him whenever he needed someone to talk to and Keith couldn't be any happier. 

Despite all these amazing memories, Keith knew there was something he was holding back on, something he still needed _see._

As Keith opened his eyes, he nearly collapsed - if that was a thing up here. 

His eyes widened as he saw the man stood in front of him.

The man's jaw was sharp, a bit like Shiro's. His floofy, black hair sat comfortably on his head and his eyes were soft and charming. He wore a gentle, genuine smile that Keith could recognise from anywhere.

It was his dad. In the flesh, well kind of. That didn't matter, it didn't matter if he was alive or not anymore. He had lived his life and now been reunited with his father.

"Dad...", Keith looked at the man with shining eyes reaching out to him, making sure he was real. Not like those mean hallucinations he used to experience.

Tex's eyes couldn't help themselves from watering either. He finally was with his son again.

"Yes...Keith...it's me..."

"Dad!", Keith couldn't stop his emotions anymore, he had been waiting for this for too goddamn long. He deserved this. The boy flung himself onto his dad, just like he used to when he was a kid and Tex had just come back from one of his missions. God, how he missed this.

The two stood together, wrapped in each other's arms. Safe from any danger. Nothing could hurt them now.

"Dad...it-it's really you-", Keith managed to croak out, not caring about the tears that wet his dad's vest.

The boy could hear a small chuckle come from his dad. 

"Yeah, son, it's me. You don't have to worry anymore. I've got ya'."

Keith looked up at his dad.

"I-I missed you so much! I thought I wasn't going to see you again-n!"

Tex smiled and looked down lovingly at his son.

"I know, buddy...I was scared too...but-but look where we are now. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. You- you were struggling and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't be the dad you needed. And I'm sorry for that...", now Keith felt guilty. All those moments he had 'hated' his father for leaving him, not caring about him. When really, Tex had so badly wanted to be with his son again.

"There's nothing to be sorry about dad. I'm here now and that's all that matters. And I wasn't entirely alone, I had Shiro and the team. They took care of me, dad.", Keith reassured Tex.

Tex chuckled wetly, "I know son, and I'm so proud of you. You're a hero! Who would've thought, my son - a paladin of Voltron! I love you so much, son."

Keith leaned in for a hug again. He could stay like this forever.

"I love you too dad."

There was a long pause.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Keith?"

"Can we play some cricket?"

Tex grinned, "You bet."

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought I'd give Keith a bit of happiness since he deserves it. that and I just want something fluffy between Keith and his dad. I hadn't intended it to be that fluffy but too much fluff won't hurt. Next chapter might be a bit more angsty and will most likely include the team's reaction. I might involve Krolia too, because why not?

**Author's Note:**

> was going to make this longer but im unable to. i hope you understand. <3


End file.
